Uzumaki Naruto in 616
by sarin555
Summary: Naruto acidentally found a way to travel to 616, he decide to go there and help people solve some problems. But is it really his own intend or he being manipulate by some powerful being...read to find out. Grey-Naruto. Godlike-Naruto. Similar to 'No Reading' by Meinos Kaen, but this is my story so i do it my own way. note if you read my Madara in 616, story still on just...not now.
1. Arc 1 Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Naruto in 616**

Note: this story similar to No Reading by Meinos Kaen, but has more of Naruto world and will be updated Naruto

Note2: I didn't abort my Uchiha Madara story but I just want to do Naruto as well so I work on both the same time

* * *

**Prologue**

It been 2 years since forth shinobi war has end with Madara defeated. The world began to rebuild. And Naruto, now 19, got what he deserve; becoming a Hokage. Though Sasuke still missing after the war, for a while Naruto has nothing else to worry about…until today.

After becoming a Hokage, he has access to all archive in Konoha. He been digging through it for a while, but today he discovered something important. One of his unnamed Uzumaki clan ancestors left a note and not just to any Namikaze, but specifically to him; much to his surprise.

The note said about this ancestor of him discover the existence of other worlds, but his ancestor was focus on one; the one full with superheroes. His ancestor left note that the world is in a pretty bad stage, the world is full with crime, racist, and many more.

This ancestor of him, while researching, had made a contact with one of the powerful being there. The being forsakes the birth and rise of Naruto, and informed his ancestor. Being Uzumaki, make his ancestor writes this note in hope for Naruto to read it, and went help the world. His ancestor also left his a seal to travel back and forth.

And being Uzumaki …he will.

After a week since read that note, Naruto gather thing all around the Shinobi world; like recipe for pill, books to make weapon, and those kinds of stuff. Today he readied. He also inform this to council, his friend, and others important person. The council decided to make Tusnade in charge again. Naruto know it too well, council may appreciate what he did, but they still didn't want him to be hokage.

Now he was at the front gate of Konoha ready to go into the forest, where he can prepare a seal in peace. Naruto walk deep into the forest until he reached a perfect spot.

"Alright this place will do" He took out a scroll that contains the seal that will teleport him there. He opened it, lay it on the floor, and slammed his chakra-channeled hand into the scroll. The vortex begun to form from the scroll and sucked him in; leaving no trail behind.

Naruto open him eyes again to discover that he now in some kind of endless white.

"Ok where am i?" he ask himself

"_**No idea"**_Kuruma, better known as Kyubi, said from his inside.

"**You in a realm I created for us to talk, Naruto" **the voice boom out; it was majestic and powerful** "Thank you" **Naruto turn to see a man made of pure light in front of him.

"W-Who are you" Naruto asked panicky at the man sudden appeared.

"**My name is One-Above-All. The supreme and creator of everything"** he said, Naruto seem a bit confuse** "Basically I'm a god or in your language Kami" **

"WHAT! A REAL KAMI!...wait which one" he ask in confuse since there many god in Shinto religious.

"**None, I'm a…being who create everything including Shinto god, so I create everything which make me a god, but at the same time I'm not your god since I'm not the one you worship" **he said to Narutowho now even more confuse, sure he become smarter over the years but all this still confuse him** "…Fine I will put it simple, I create everything, so I'm a super ultimate supreme god, who the most powerful god beyond any other gods" ** Naruto make the ':o' face of understanding** "Anyways I'm here to talk about your travel"**

"I'm all ear" he said

"**Good now first thing first, I never really get a change to thank and reward you for all you done in your world"** he said

"Aaarrr there no need, I just do what must be done" he reply

'_So powerful, yet so humble…if only there more people like him' _One-Above-All think

"**No you done great thing and hard thing in your life, even more you never choose the 'easy' path, you never choose the 'must' path…you always choose 'the best for everyone' path even if you needed to make one youself" **he pause **"You are the example of true pure human with will and heart" **Naruto blush a bit at One-Above-All over complement

"**So I will reward you…a lot, want or not" **One-Above-All said and lift his finger and touch Naruto forehead. In an instant the knowledge of thousand of things flowed into his head. He also feel like his eyes was burning; it not hurt but still hot. When One-Above-All pulls his finger back, Naurto shooked his head furiously and looked at One-Above-All. **"I have transferred all knowledge of jutsus, powers, and other things (that will be a lot of surprises) that you may find useful in the future into your head…including the language you will be using in that world, and also I give you a little something" **he said snap his finger and a mirror appear.

He hand Naruto a mirror. Nauto couldn't believe his eye, his eyes turn into Rinnegan like Nagato. **"And also Sharingan, try lower your eyes charka first" **Naruto took his advice the lower the charka in his eyes. His eyes now become Sharingan like Sasuke and Madara. He lowers his charka again and now it becomes his normal blue eyes. **"There one late thing" **One-Above-Allextend his fingers and pound all 5 into Naruto stomach (much like when Jiraiya did to him).

"Ark!" he grunted "What that for!" he shouted back

"_Naruto" _the voice said inside his head; he recognize the voice immediately

'_Mom?!' _he ask shockingly

"_And me too" _another voice rang

'_Dad?!' _he ask again_ 'what is going on?!' _he ask

"**Let me explain, I see your parent death and think they didn't deserve that. So I put their soul back into you. And before you confuse again, it like Kuruma, but it just your parent and you can extract their soul into other body, which mean you able to make them new body"**

Naruto smiles at One-Above-All "Thank you"

"**It the least I can reply you, young hero. Now off you go" **he said and the portal appears again and sucks Naruto in.

'_Good luck young one, you gonna need it to change the world'_ One-Above-All though before disappear as well.

* * *

Arc 1: Arrival Chapter 1: The whole new world.

"Dammit this is so boring…" The male teen said

"Yeah, but at least we get to relax" another male teen reply

"But it still boring…"

"You know it not gonna late, right?" another male teen said

This place is Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters or X mansion, to be easier. After the event of M-day, almost every mutant in the world came to the school to seek refuse, they are called the 198. But due to many attack the school room become limited and most had to live in tent. There is only about 27 of student that are left with their power. The 3 student of school that was talking are, Santo aka Rockslide, Victor Borkowski aka Anole, and ex-student/mutant Brian Cruz aka Tag.

"So…when will you go Brain?" Santo ask Brian hidden his sadness

"…in two week" Brain reply also as sadness.

The 3 fall into a silent until…

*FLEASH*

"WHOA!" the sudden appear of light shock the 3 kids. When the light fade and the 3 regain their sight, they see a blonde boy about their age lying unconscious on the ground.

The 3 look at each other. "What should we do?" the first one to speak was Victor.

"…let take him to Miss Frost" Santo reply and slow approach the blonde. When he sure that the blonde really unconscious, he carried him on his shoulder and walk toward the building with the other 2.

* * *

Naruto wake up in a room with so many strange machines.

He gets up.

'_So this is a new world, eh?'_

"_Yup" _Kushina

"_Look like that to me" _Minato

"…" Kuruma

Naruto sit up on his bed. He looked to his right and seen a young girl about his age. She was tire with a lot of machine; most were focus at her left arm which rot and yellowish. He approaches her slowly.

'She seem to be unconscious and heavy injured…'all the jutsu' huh…I wonder…' Naruto thought and lift his hand up.

He channeling his charka into his hand and it start to growing green light.

'Bingo! Thank you god!'

Elsewhere One-Above-All feels happy all of a sudden.

Naruto focus his charka as he touched the teen and started heal her arm. After about 5 min the process was finish. the girl arm now back to normal and she starts to open her eyes. The first thing she looking at was Naruto.

"W-who are…you?" She asks weakly.

But before he could answer the door open reveal 3 persons. The first one was a woman dress in white; Emma Frost, the second was a man with a red glass; Scott Summer, the last was a…well he couldn't really call him a man he was a beast with blue fur; Hang McCoy. The 3 were surprise to see that their guest wake up along with their friend.

"Laurie?" the Emma asks, but Laurie didn't reply. She just stares at them.

Scott approached Naruto. "Are you the one who do this?" he ask in English

Naruto, who now know English thank to god, reply "Yes…that was my healing technique" he reply in English

The man look at the girl, Scott was surprise to see that the girl arm was perfectly fixed after the incident with Wither.

"Appreciate it, what you name?" Scott asked

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, or in English it should be Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto told them, remember that in his language the names are backward.

'_So he japanese' _Emma and Scoot thought while Beast tense Laurie

"So you from Japan?" Emma asked

"Um…yeah about that…I kind of come from other world" he said with nervously smile while scratch the back of his head. But he was surprise that none of them shock at revelation. "Um…didn't I just said I'm from other world"

"Is 'other world' in here means other planet or other dimension?" Emma ask

"Other dimension" still no shock "Why aren't you guy shock a little?"

"Well we deal with thing like this before, dimensional travel, time travel, space travel you name it"

Naruto raise his eyebrow, but decide to let matter drop "Never mind so where am I?"

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in New York state in America" Scoot

'Xavier' Naruto remember the information that god put in his head. "I heard of it, it a school for mutant, right?" Scott nod "Cool!"

"Glad you like it here"

'_and glad you isn't a mutant hater'_

"Oh where my manner my name is Scoot Summer mutant name Cyclops, the leader and instructor here at school."

The woman said "My name is Emma Frost also an instructor, and there is Hang McCoy mutant name the Beast an instructor as well" the beast nod

They turn toward the girl, who just gets up "Oh I almost forgot, that Laurie Collins mutant name Wallflower, she a student here and was badly injure until you came along." Emma said

The girl now fully stands. "Thank you for healing me, Naruto" She tries to smile but she was in too weak state.

"Hey easy there you just recover" beast warn

"Yes, but you could go for a walk though and while doing so take mister Uzumaki for a tour" Laurie nod

"Please just Naruto no need for formality" he and Laurie then walk out the door.

Hang start putting equipment away while Scott and Emma was about to walk out the door.

"So did you?"

"No his mind are impenetrable for some reason, I can't get in."

"Is he a mutant or is he you magic to block you telepathy?"

"I don't know Scott, I just can't get in"

* * *

_**"You know that that woman try to get in your mind right?"**_

'_Yup'_

Laurie takes Naruto for a walk around the school. They were heading to the cafeteria.

"So…how old are you?" Laurie ask obviously want to get to know the person who save her more.

"19, what about you?"

"I'm 17"

They continue to walk in silent for another while before Laurie asked another question "So you are mutant from other world?"

"I from other world yeah, but no I'm not mutant the power I used could be consider magic here" he understand almost everything thank to god.

"So what do you do there?"

"Well i-"he stops because they had arrived at the cafeteria.

"Whoa this place big!" he shout out didn't care that it noon and a lot of people are there. As soon as he shouted the majority of people in the hall immediately look at him. But they were more shock to see the person beside him.

"Laurie!" the boy who skin is golden, Joshua Foley aka Elixir shouted and run toward her

"Josh!" she shouted back and waited for him to come.

They both pull into embrace for a few min, which made Naruto smile at them, before pulled away. "How! Who did?!-"Laurie put one of her finger on his lip to silence him. She then point at Naruto.

"Him" she happily announces the person who heal her.

"Him?" Josh raises an eyebrow

"He?" Every person in cafeteria said this in unison and the same raises an eyebrow.

"Oi You people speak like there no way I could do that" yup he feels very insulted

Josh was the first one to reply "Well it not that…it just…who are you?"

Naruto smile widely and reply "My name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto or in American Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze"

"Wait why two surname?"

"Well when I was born they used my mother surname instead of my father, when I discover my father surname I want to change but I getting used, so I figure I just you use both" he explain and also give a bit of his own history "Anyways I'm not from here but from other dimension" he earn some shock effect for the crown, he smirk.

'At last someone shock' he thought

"You means for real?!" One of the students Megan Gwynn aka Pixie asked.

"Yup" he answer

"Cool it good to finally see one" she replied

"One of what?" Naruto raise both of his eyebrows

"One of the dimensional travelers" Pixie said didn't what she just done. Naruto mood drop sharply.

Naruto sign deeply. Look like this place could get used to him more than he get used to it.

"Ugh look like am not that special in this world" he was wrong

"You are wrong" I stand corrected "You heal my decreased arm to its original state, ever our technology couldn't do that" Laurie said and gave him a warm smile

"How are you heals it anyways? I been working on it for month, nothing seem to work" Josh ask

"I used my Iryō Ninjutsu" he answered plain and simple, poor Naruto he isn't the most special one anymore…for now.

"Iryō Ninjutsu?" None of the people in the cafeteria know what it means except two; Hisako Ichiki aka Armor and Noriko Ashida aka Surge. (You know, I actually has a grandmother whose name is Noriko; yes she is Japanese)

"Medical ninja techniques?" the both said in unison earn the intention of everyone including Naruto.

"Hmm…how did you know the language?" Naruto ask, but still didn't come out of his desperate state.

"Yup, I don't know about your world but that language here is Japanese" Noriko inform.

"So you are a ninja?" Hisako ask

"Yup"

"So you an assassin?"

"I don't go around kill people for money or such, I kill only when necessary" He replied in more serious tone. After becoming Hokage, Naruto become a bit more ninja like, he can kill but only when he deeming that that person deserves it or when necessary.

While thinking, unaware to him that one of the students got a funny idea and decided to test if he a real ninja, the rock figure stand behind Naruto and punch him.

Santo expect Naruto to got blow away by his punch, but instead the blonde block it without much effort or without turning with his hand; gaining the shock from everyone.

Naruto slowly turn with the most serious and scary look most students have ever seen.

"Oi what the big idea?" Naruto ask in a bit angry tone. The rock man he just block a punch start to sweat; yes he can sweat, he sweat with…um sand I guess.

"W-well you said you a ninja so…um I figure I want to see if that true huh huh" he made a nervous chuckle.

Naruto face then turn even more scary because now he smiling not the 'I forgive you' kind, but 'well aren't you a brave one' kind. Santo got a shiver down his spine like never before.

'_Kakashi gonna be so proud of you' Minato said_

"Well that find" not true "But I would like to test you as well…rock-head" he raise his fist and punch Santo into the stomach so fast that only few well train students are able to see it. The impact also sent Santo crash though the wall and land outside the school. Everybody watch though the hole that Santo made and then back at Naruto, who crack his fist.

"So…anybody else want to test me?" That smile he gave them really was scary. Lucky for the students the two instructors of the school came into the cafeteria. Katherine Pryde aka Shadowcat and Piotr Rasputin aka Colossus were surprise at the scene, but decided to continue their matter first. Kitty approach Naruto.

"Sorry mister-" before she could finish, Naruto give her a light chop on the forehead.

"No formality" he simply reply; still smiling.

"W-well Miss Forst has requested that you go meeting with her and Scott at her office" Kitty told him nervously while Colossus goes watch Santo condition.

"Ok lead the way" she nods at him and lead him to Emma office.

* * *

Naruto and Kitty stop in front of Emma office.

"Alright go in" Naruto nod and walk in. He saw Emma and Scott along with another mutant, who is a bit hairy.

"So who is the new guy?" Logan aka Wolverine ask

"His name is Naruto, he arrive from another dimension this morning" Scott answer give Wolverine some discomfort. "Anyways Naruto we call you here for a reason, Emma"

"Yes, you see we would like to know more about you before decide…some matter" Naruto understand what they mean, he is a Hokage if think source of thing happen to him, he would have do the same.

"Ok well it-"before he could start, Emma put her hand up to stop him.

"There no need to re-tell your story; you see I'm telepathy I can look into your head and get your story in just a second" Naruto nod "But when I try to enter your head early, I cannot"

Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well my head has a lot of protection" he chuckle. After forth shinobi war, Naruto had been training to resist Genjutsu and mind technique, with Kuruma and Ino and now with Sharingan and Rinnagan no mental attack had effect on him now.

'_**Yup'**_

"So you want to enter my mind" Emma nod "Ok…you can try now"

Emma closed her eyes for a few second before shoot open it. Her eyes was widen as she look at the blondes in front of her again. "You two need to see this" she immediately transferred what she just saw into the other two head. When imagine stop, the two also got a wide eye as they look at the boy…well Logan at least since Scott wear a glass.

"Whoa kiddo, you been though a one hell of adventure" Logan gave a compliment; know now that he can trust the boy.

"Yup…so can you help me with my little quest?" he ask

"I guess I know how" Scott speak up "Why don't you start by becoming an instructor here, it would be a good start"

Naruto was thinking for a few second. One of the major conflict here were mutants, it would be wise to solve one problem at a time. He replies "I accept…principle Scott" he asks in joking tone.

Emma and Logan also chuckle a little at the nickname "Please don't use that name"

"Ok, sorry couldn't resist…so what now"

"Now kitty will take you to your room, she will be waiting for you outside" Naruto nod and exit

"He a real hero that kid" Logan still gives him a compliment

"He been though worst than some of us, he got my respect" Scott follow

"Been through so much at this age…he could really teach the students here a thing or two" Even Emma couldn't resist either.

* * *

Naruto exited an office expect to find early mutant, but instead find someone else. A girl wear a whole black clothe with a long black mask cover her face; he could only see her eyes.

"Hello my name is Sooraya Qadir mutant name Dust, Miss Katherine had ask me to take you to your room since she is occupied" she pause for a few sec "Also, it good to see that you not so scary up close" she was also in the cafeteria when he pull punch Santo.

"Huh huh yeah I may overdo it, anyways can you lead me to my room now?" Sooraya nod and they start walking.

Along the way Naruto decide to ask her some question "So…you Muslim, right?" she nod. Naruto got knowledge of basic thing include in this world religious. "And what is your power?"

"I can turn into sand" Naruto blink a few times before…

"So you like that Spiderman's villain um what him name again…oh yeah! Sandman is your ability like that guy" Sooraya goes into a shock state and stare blankly at Naruto. She then shook her hear furiously.

"N-no I was more like a sand storm than normal sand, that why they call me Dust" she give the answer. She may look cool right now, but inside she think.

'_Ok…I never really think of that' _

"A-anyways we are here" they stop in front of the door "Miss Katherine inform me to tell you that you will have no further meeting, please relax until tomorrow"

"Thank you, Sooraya-chan" he gave her a warm smile; a Namikaza smile. He turned the door open and goes. Leaving a dumpstuck Sooraya behind.

'_c-chan?!'_ She couldn't help but blush and walk away try to forget the event.

Inside, Naruto new room was decent, it has basic thing like bed, bathroom, a working desk that all is good enough for him. He collapse on the bed exhausted because of traveling dimension thing, and fell asleep never care that it still early afternoon.


	2. Arc 1 Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Naruto in 616**

Arc 1: Arrival Chapter 2: You want to know about me?

Author: I'm really really really sorry my dear reader for not posting for so long, but now it my autumn brake. I will be able to write till the end of Oct but after that you may need to wait more for I will not be able to updated till around next year plz be patience, and remember this story is not abandoned.

"Normal talk"

"_Kuruma, Kushina, Minato, and Telepath talk"_

'_Thinking or Naruto talk to his parent'_

* * *

[Opening: Hakushi Kassai Utaawase by Supercell (watch?v=V9m3OtwFkhw) (imagine how the opening will be like by yourself that what fanfic are for, imagine)]

Naruto open his eyes again to see that he is in his mindscape. Ever since he gained control, it become much nicer, a white space where whatever he think will come in reality.

Now there his mother, father, and kuruma sitting and sipping tea…well maybe except kuruma but you get the idea.

"Yo" he greeted his parent and friend.

"Hello dear" Kushina greeted back while kuruma and Minato just nod.

"So what do you think kaa-san tou-san?"

"Well this world looks nice enough" Kushina said

But then Naruto notice a serious glance from his dad. "Um…what wrong, tou-san?"

"Well…did you really show that woman everything?" Minato question his son knowing that reveal full Naruto identity and ability can be a problem. After all he is a Hokage.

"Well just the basic, but just in case I make sure all that she absolve will gone in a few hour."

Minato and Kushina raise an eyebrow in curious at how Naruto manage that, but then Kuruma chuckle. **"Well that my doing of course"**

"What?! And how come you didn't do that when I was your Jinchuriki?!" Kushina question angrily and cause the two men to back away.

"**Isn't it obvious, I don't like you like the brat" **Kushina immediately groan because if kuruma give her more power when he was in her, she would have less problems back then. Just when Kushina was about to counter more the light appear and then stepped in a man in a blue wizard like rope and a red cape.

"Greeting Seventh hokage, my name is Stephen Strange but many know me as Doctor Strange, I'm a Sorcerer Supreme of this world mean I'm in charge of everything that beyond the comprehension of this realm including the dimension traveler such as yourself"

Naruto made a nervous chuckle at that "But do not be alarm, now I'm but a massager. The great One-Above-All has ask me personally to deliver more gifts to you" At that Naruto panic.

"W-what!? b-but th-this is enough, I already got Rinnagan and Sharingan that is already too much gifts!"

Strange then burst out laughing; politely of course. 'Well it as One-Above-All said so powerful yet so humble' Strange thought to himself happily since it not every day you will meet a person with pure yet not naïve heart.

"W-what so funny?" Naruto ask innocently

"Nothing, but no you cannot refuse this gift want it or not you will have it" Strange then shot a ball of light at him and cause him to grunt.

"Now, I put all other 8 Jinchuriki power into your soul directly; just a power no soul. One-Above-All thought it would be a good idea to let their power reside instead of wasting it. Also you will now able to use wood style and I give Kuruma his Yin half into him" Naruto froze for a few sec before reply.

"Thank, Doc" Naruto reply happily. Strange smile back and hand him a note.

"If you need my further assistant you can contact me at this location. Now if you excuse me" Strange disappear into a light and fade.

"Alright it time for me to wake up. Tou-san Kaa-san see you later" His parents nod and Naruto disappear back into the reality.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, but this time for real. Then he notices something, something big, something strange. His room was filling with ninja scroll. "What the heck?" He picked up one and opened it. The seal in the scroll is the store type seal mean there something in the scroll. Naruto channel his charka into the scroll and then poof. The pipe appeared. Naruto recognize the pipe almost immediate, it belong to Utakata the six tail jinchujiki. Naruto closed his eyes and try to search for the information he want. At last he found it.

He putted the pipe in his month, channeled some charka into it, and finally he blow it. The bubble, lot of it, came out of the pipe hole.

"Well…look like I can have fun with this, but later" He put the pipe back into the scroll. Then he start to search through all scroll, it took him all morning to check all of it. (I will not tell what he found, there a lot) When Naruto regain his sense of time, it was almost noon.

He began sealed the smaller scrolls into the big one to save his room's space. Just as he about to change and go out for his lunch. His dad suddenly spoke up.

"_Um son did you notice something strange since you waking up?"_ his dad asked

'_Nope'_

"_Nothing at all?"_

'_Nope, i-'_

"_Oh for the love of! Look at your back!" _his mom shout out

Naruto turn back to see the most shocking thing in his life

…

…

…

He has a yellow/blonde fox tail with a white fur on the tip…and it a big one; it as tall as him though wide only as half his body, and it look very…fluffy…and cute in its fox tail way.

"T-T-T-T-T-T-THE F***!" he scream didn't care that anyone will hear.

'_KURUMA THE HACK DID YOU DO?!'_

"_What? I didn't do anything"_ his demon reply lazily

'_Then who did it!'_

"_My guess is no one, I think it because your power is now overflow so it must be release out in some way" his dad give a thought._

'_And why a tail?!'_

"_Maybe it because the bond you made with Kuruma"_

"*sign* well in that case I can't do anything" he give up on this one and process to shower and change into his new usual, his old jump suit inside with Anbu vest on the outside, a white coat like his father use to wear but with words 'Sage' instead of 'Kage', and of couse his beloved headband of konoha. Before he could go get his lunch someone knock on the door.

He went and opened it. "Hey kid didn't see you at breakfast" Logan was stood in front of him, the man dress like he going somewhere. Suddenly Logan looked surprise by something "Um…what with the tail, it wasn't there yesterday…talk about yesterday why did I forget the memories you give us?"

"First the tail is the work of my…benefiter and let leaves it at that. Second I set the memories to auto erase after midnight so you guy can't remember it" Logan doesn't seem to care.

"Anyways like I said, we didn't see you a breakfast what ya been doing?"

"Heh heh sorry need to settle in some stuffs" he chuckle while scratch the back of his head. "Anyways I'm about to go to lunch want to-" Naruto was cut when Logan put him into head lock.

"No way kiddo, Emma asked me to show you around 'our' world, so what do you said?" Logan smirked as he saw Naruto try to struggle but fail; much to Logan amuse. "I take that as a yes" he conclude and drag Naruto to the garage. Along the way Naruto grape any one he found for a help, but all was in valid.

* * *

"Do you really have to lock my head that tight?!" Naruto ask as they on Logan motorcycle.

"Huh, well I wouldn't want you to escape now would I, Mister Fox Ninja?" Logan asked in obviously mocking tone. Naruto sign again, his tail issue going to stick with him for a while. Then Naruto stomach keep growl since he didn't have any food yet.

"Um hey can we go through drive-through or something I need something to eat"

'_Wait…when did I know of this 'drive-through'…oh…god'_ he think to himself

"Sorry kiddo, we in a bit of a rush and it your fault not coming to breakfast" Logan reply coldly "Beside it won't take long…I think" then there was a silent between the 2 until Naruto ask.

"…so where exactly are we going" Naruto get only a chuckle as answer.

'_I have a bad feeling about this'_

* * *

Ever since they arrive at the heart of New York, Naruto couldn't do anything but jaw drop. Konohagakure was big, but this city makes it look like just a town. But he can't be amaze for long. They arrive in front of one of the most famous building in New York, the Baxter building. How did Naruto known that…god, dah.

"Alright kiddo, Mister Fantastic want to run some tests on ya to see if there anything danger coming with you from your world." Naruto nod but then notice "Wait, how did he know about me?"

"Oh Scott tell him along with some others important people" Naruto nod as Logan finish explain. They both go to floor…um…the floor where Fantastic 4 home is. When they arrived they were greet by the man himself, Reed Richard.

"Ah! Greeting you must be Naruto, correct?" blonde nod "It a pleasure to meet you my name is Reed Richard, the leader of the fantastic 4 and the owner of Baxter building." Naruto seem to be impressing about the man since he bought the whole gigantic building in the middle of New York. "Anyways there will be a bit change in schedule, Tony decided he will join us" Naruto blink and remember who Tony is.

'_Iron man, hah…this should be more interesting'_

"So feel free to stay until he come" Reed give them a welcome smile before went back to his lab. Naruto turn to Logan.

"You stay, I will pick you up this evening, I have thing to do, see ya later" Logan turn around and wave his hand as a sign of 'good luck'.

After both Reed and Logan left, Naruto stomach growl again.

"aaarrrr I needed food, I didn't eat since yesterday" he said weakly while holding his stomach.

"I can help you with that" the voice came straight from Naruto left side. He true around and see the blonde boy about 10-13 in front of him. "Hi, I'm Franklin, Franklin Richards, dad said there will be a guest today, and I guess it you, right?"

Before Naruto could answer his stomach growl again and cause him to hold his belly. "Aaaarrrr, how about I tell you during lunch?" Franklin went into thinking position "I will let you play with my tail" Naruto speak in cheerful voice with a smile, as his tail moving like a dog, which still doesn't work "ok, I will teach you ninja art"

"What?! You mean it?" Franklin came out of his thinking state and become a normal kid, who about to get a new toy. Naruto nod as answer. "Cool! Alright come this way" Franklin then lead Naruto to the kitchen.

* * *

"So he already arrived?"

"Yes, he just in a few minute ago"

Reed was in front of his com, talking with Tony Stark aka Iron Man about Naruto arrival.

"Did he have anything unusual or dangerous?"

"No, well maybe except his fox tail, but all was still in order, the scanner don't detect any X-gene, no sign of modern weapon, no unknown virus, bacteria, or disease, but…"

"But?" The last parts worry Tony up a bit

"The scanner detect the arcane or similar kind of power came out of him, its level was even higher than Strange maybe even surpass Thor" Now both Tony and Reed was started to getting worry. Strange and Thor were some of the most powerful hero in this world, but now there someone who can surpass them and if he a villain it not going to end well for them.

"This is…disturbed…did you see him yet, talk or interact with him?" Tony asked, wanting to know

"Yes the boy seem to be no threat to anyone, but I shouldn't be so quick to judge" Tony nod in agreement.

"Right, for now keep an eye on him till I arrive, it won't take long"

"Will do Tony" Reed said before cut the communication. Then he goes back to work.

* * *

"I-I never see anything like this" that was the word of Franklin as he saw Naruto devour his fourteenth cups of ramen. Alongside him is his sister, Valeria Richards.

"Y-yeah…even Uncle Ben can't eat this much or this fast" Valeria add as the two watch Naruto eating rate in shock. Finally, Naruto finish his fourteenth cup of ramen.

"Oh yeah that the stuff!" he shout as he slam his empty ramen cup into the table as the sign of satisfaction. "So…about the promise…" Naruto was about to said, when he felt that his tail moved to somewhere. It was at Valeria side and accidentally touched her face.

"Ah! Gome! I still can't control it (yet)!" he apology while Valeria try to push his tail away.

"Oh it fine, beside the tail is rather…soft" she started to rub the tail.

"…and cute" she start to grab it tighter

"…and…it…it…IT SO FLUFFY!" Valeria scream cutely as she starts hugging Naruto's furry tail, and surprise both Naruto and Franklin.

"W-well I glad you um…like it" Naruto said as he scratch his cheek with nervous smile.

"Here Franklin you should touch it too, it really soft and fluffy" Valeria encourage her brother, didn't care that he a boy or that it was rude to touch someone tail without permission.

"Look, I don't think I want to…" she put the tail at his face "Hey I said…" he started to speak slower and quitter "i…i…" immediately he stop and started hugging Naruto tail as well "It so soft" he speak cutely as Valeria also join him as well.

Naruto face palm, his tail gonna be the dead of him.

* * *

Tony landed on top of Baxter building, there Reed already waited for him.

"Morning Tony"

"Morning Reed"

"Let go see our guest shall we?" Tony nod in reply

They both get into elevator and down to the floor where their guest is. When they arrive some people came back home as well.

"Oh Su Ben, you back early from supermarket" Reed said

"Well the traffic isn't bad so yes we're back early." She reply "Hello Tony" she greet him

"Hello, Ben, Su" he greet with a wink to Su. She ignored him and turned back to her husband.

"Where are the kids?" Susan asked.

"Oh they should be around here" Reed answered. But Tony realized something.

"Wait you left your kid on this floor with our guest?" he question as Reed eyes widen and Su along with Ben raise their eyebrow.

"Um Reed what guest?" Ben asked

"You will see him, but now let find him and the kids first" Reed reply

So Stark, Reed, and Susan separate out around the floor while Ben go put in grocery.

* * *

'WHY ME?! WHY ME!?' Naruto thought was full with confusion, annoyance, and…well…shame.

The two kids who hugged his tail, somehow, they managed to fall asleep while hugging it. Now he got 2 kids stick to his tail. His expression was calm, but his mind was going crazy.

'GOD PLEASE SEND SOMEONE TO HELP ME'

Like god heard his wise, the foot steps into the kitchen. Stood at the entry was a rock-man (not that rockman), he kind of similar to Santo but his rock is orange and he looks older and bigger.

"Um hello?" blonde said first

"Um hello there…" the silent fell between the two, until

"*yawn* oh Uncle Ben you back" Val awaked and greeted her uncle

"Hey there kid, so who is this guy?" Ben asked

"His name is…well he didn't tell us yet, but he is dad guest"

"Oh the guest" Ben finally realize who Reed and Tony was talking about. He put down the grocery and walks up to Naruto. "Tony and Reed are trying to find you, you better come with me" Naruto give him a nod. By this time Franklin also awake, but both kids still hold Naruto's tail.

"Um…kids…can you let go of my tail?" the kids 'aaaaarrrrr' with a puppy eyes which was interrupted by Ben.

"Now, now kids let go of the fox-man tail"

'FOX-MAN!? DO I LOOK LIKE A FOX!?' Naruto thought about about the nickname…it suck, but he ignored it anyways. Finally the kids let go of the tail, unwillingly. Naruto move the tail to his face to exam it…yup it all fine. Naruto get up from the seat and walk with Ben and the kids to their destination, the living room.

Await Naruto, Ben, and the kids were 3 worried Tony, Reed, and Su.

"Kids are you alright?" Su ask worriedly

"Yeah we fine mom, we just fell asleep while touching…um…what your name?" Franklin asked Naruto, never ask his name yet.

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki that is the name in English, if you want my native just read backward" Naruto introduced.

"Read backward…oh! Are you Japanese?" Val asked

"Now, now, Valreria let ask one question at a time" Reed lecture his daughter.

"Oh it fine, but the whole thing is pretty long do we have a proper place to speak" Naruto said

"The lab should be a proper place" Reed turned to the kids "Sorry kids, but you can't come"

"AAAAAAARRRRRR!" both kids cry out

"Now, now you two give your dad and our guest some privacy" Su order her children

The two look down sadly "Yes, mom"

The kids was about to walk out of the room with Susan, but then Naruto got an idea how to cheer them up. He kneel one of his knee to be at the same height as the kids.

"Hey don't be sad, I will still teach you that ninja art I promise" The two kids mood bright up immediately. They eyes sparkle like they just watch something very amazing.

"REALLY?!" both kids ask eagerly, Naruto simply nod

"Yeah it promise after all, but for now I need to have a word with your dad so maybe some other times" The kids look disappoint up a bit, but nod and walk out with their mom. Naruto turn his attention back to the rest of the hero. "Ok lead the way" Reed nod and they all walk to the lab.

* * *

Naruto was amaze once again with the sight of Reed lab, the sound of computer and chemical that running around the place really give Naruto something to see. They arrive at the room where there a big screen computer on the wall.

"Alright let us begin" Reed process and push some buttons on the computer. "Ok, let start your name?"

"_And remember don't tell them thing they didn't need to know." _His dad warn, Naruto mentally nod.

"Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki" Naruto answer

"Why two surname?" Reed asked

"When I was born I used my mother surname, but I later discovered who my father is, I planned to use' Namikaze', which is my father surname, as my surname. But after a long time, I getting used to 'Uzumaki' and think I will use then both"

"Later discovered? Are you an orphanage?" Tony ask, Naruto nod. Reed make note of that.

"Alright your age?"

"19"

"Birthday?"

"10 October; no year number, not important." (Seriously can someone tell me the years?)

"That will suffice, next question…"

(Will skip a bit)

"Alright we almost finish. What can your power be cataloged?"

Naruto go into think pose before reply "Well my power can be consider martial art since it draw power from my body, but the ways it manipulate energy it can be seen as magic, so I guess both." Reed gives a nod.

"What doesn't it call?" Reed asked further

"Chakra"

"How does it work?"

"Well…it the energy inside my body that flowed along with blood and crated for the heart, It can be use manipulate it in many ways like element, mind and, if trained well enough, reality" Reed make another note.

"Ok last question, any living relative left?"

"Well there two, the first one is my grandmother Tsunade Senju, though she is actually a very distance cousin, the second is the woman goes by the name Karin, she is Uzumaki but decide not to use the surname for some reason. Oh! Is wife count as living relative?" Reed, Tony, and Ben quickly look at him in shock after Naruto said 'wife'.

"Wife? Wait you married?!" Tony asked in disbelieve

"Well she more of a fiancée than wife, we didn't marry yet just proposal" Naruto explain calm them a bit.

"Still…this young" Tony said again in disbelieve

"What her name, age and, if you can, look" Reed continue

"Her name is Hinata Hyuga **(sorry guy, but NaruHina I ship that. Naruto still get harem though…I guess…tell me if you don't want harem),** 19, and here the picture" He pull out a picture of him holding a woman in his left arm at some source of hang out point. The woman he held in his arm was beautiful, she has a dark blue hair and a fair skin with a white eyes.

"You one lucky kid" Tony said

"Is she blind?" Ben ask, obviously this remind him of his blinded girlfriend.

"No, it's her family inherits, she perfectly normal" Naruto said.

"Ok we finish the questioning, now we would like to see your physical and magical ability" Reed said as he made the last note.

"How are we gonna do that?" Reed didn't answer but look straight at Ben.

* * *

'Well this is unexpected' Naruto thought to himself as he was preparing to fight The Thing. They were brought to a big test room where they can fight safely.

"Alright let begin" Reed announce through microphone while he and Tony observe from the upper floor window.

"ALRIGHT! IT'S CLOBBERIN' TIME!" Ben shouted as he jumped to attack Naruto.

It doesn't take much effort for Naruto to dodge the attack, after all the bigger the target the easier it can be to read. After Ben landed he continue to punch Naruto, but the blond was too fast for him to hit. He dodges from side - to-side avoids all the punch.

"Well you fast I give you that" Ben said while he panting

"Thank" Naruto smirk as he continues to dodge punches Ben throwing at him.

"Well you good I give you that, but can you handle this" Ben lift his fists up and slam down into the ground crated a shock wave. Surprisingly, Naruto stand still didn't move at all. "What! How!?" Ben asked obviously shock.

"Well I manipulate energy to make me stick to the floor, unmoved" he explained and lifted his foot palm up to let them see the blue layer of chakra on his feet.

After another while of dodging punches Naruto decided to end this. He extends his hand up front and start gathering chakra. In a minute a blue sphere started forming in his hand. The air starts to move toward the sphere. When it seems stable, Naruto leap toward Ben with high speed, so fast Ben can't even make a counter punch. Ben closed his eye ready for impact, he waited and waited and…waited, but the impact never comes. Ben slowly open his eyes, the sphere it was just few inch from his face.

"Well, look like I win" Naruto declared as the sphere in his hand slowly disappeared. "Good fight Ben, but I'm just too fast for ya" Naruto said in playful voice.

"Yeah I guess" Ben said, defeated, while hold the back of his neck "Why didn't you hit me with that…blue orb?" Ben asked, wonder why the blond didn't hit him.

"That attack was powerful, even with healing factor it can still do a major damage so I rather it use it unless necessary"

"And back there was necessary?"

"Um…no, I just want to end it fast" Naruto said while scratch the back of his head. "Let get back up shall we?" Ben nod at that.

* * *

The two came back upstairs to find Reed and Tony observed the fight on the big computer scene.

"Ah you two here" Tony greet

"That was interesting fight, but we need more time to analyze it, you two should go back to living area" Reed said

The two nod and walked out, but one of Reed hold Naruto.

"Sorry but we need one last thing" Reed said

"What would that be?" The blond asked

"Your blood" Tony answer with a little grin

* * *

[15 minute later]

Naruto was back to the living room of the Fantastic, sitting alongside him on the sofa was Valeria and Franklin. While Ben went out to some appointment, Tony and Reed examine Naruto blood, and Susan was preparing the dinner. He was rubbing the bandage that cover his arm, the spot where the syringe went in.

"Onch, onch, onch that hurt so bad" he complain, he still a teenager after all.

"What never get your blood ejected before?" Val asked

"Not while I was awake, no" the blond answer

"So will you teach us ninja art now?" Franklin asked, becoming excited again

"hmm, well I have to go soon so I could only teach you a few things like how to throw shuriken" he said

"Oh no, no sharp object in the house" the woman voice called from behind the sofa. All three look to the back to see Susan looking at them.

"But mom-" Franklin was about to counter but stop under her glace.

'_Well I guess every mom is scary'_ Naruto thought

"_WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!"_ his mom yelled inside his head

'_Nothing!' _Naruto replied panicky.

"Anyways Logan here to pick you up now" she said "He was waiting in front of the building, also Reed message that you can go, the analysis will finish tomorrow" she said further

Naruto turn to the kids "Well look like I have to go, I will teach you the ninja art later Franklin, I promise" Franklin smile and nod. Naruto walk to the elevator, when pass Susan he bow his head slightly; she bow back.

* * *

As Naruto went out the front gate of the building, await him was Logan and a girl with black hair.

"Hey kiddo, have a good time?" Logan asked

"Yeah, they did good number on be" Naruto ask while rubbing his bandage again.

Logan chuckle at his misfortune "Well good for you, anyways you probably wonder who this is, right?" the blond look at the girl before turned back and nod "Well her name is Laura, she is my clone, so kind of like my sister since she has my DNA"

Naruto looked at Laura, which make Laura look at him as well. They both were lock into examine each other for a while before Naruto decide to broke the stare. He extended his hand to her and offered a hand shake.

"Nice to meet you Laura" he said with his hand up front ready to shank

Laura did nothing at first, he look harmless and doesn't let out any bad intent. She decided to shrug it off and extend her hand to shake his.

"Glad you excepting my sincerity" he gave her a smile. Laura only nodded back.

"Alright get in it time to go back to school" Logan rush the two

* * *

"Well we back but I have to go now. Take care kid" Logan said as he left them in garage.

Naruto turned to Laura and gave her a small smile. "Well, what are we standing here for? Let me take you to other"

"Why?"

"Huh?" Naruto paused, didn't expected that. "Why what?"

"Why you want to introduce me to other of your friend?" Naruto observed her for a few sec then answer.

"For you can know them and maybe make friend with them. But right now I think I want to talk to you first." He grabbed her hand and start dragged her "To the cafeteria we go!"

* * *

Naruto and Laura have been sitting in the cafeteria for an hour. Naruto had listened to Laura life story, and he didn't like it at all.

"*sign* I guess every world have it own sick people" Naruto sign while rubbing the area between his eyes (I don't know what it called). He know the world was in bad shape, that why he came here in the first place; to fix it, but he didn't expect it to be this worst. "But you safe now, and I promise you those people will pay one way or another" Naruto make his trademark determine face.

"Why are you so upset?" Laura asked, obviously notice it

"Because you remind me of myself when I was young I was hated, rejected, and a little controlled. That why I want to help you, to make sure you did not meet the same fate as I did…though that a bit too late wasn't it" Naruto look down in guilt. Why Laura just staring at him, confusingly. Why does Naruto want to help her that much, they just met a few hour ago and now he feel sad for her and promise he will help her; it completely illogic.

"Anyways the first step to help you is to make you show some emotion, and to do you need to make some friend so come it time to introduce you to others" Naruto grabbed her hand and start dragging her to the common room, while Laura still a bit confuse at the action.

* * *

They arrived at common room but thing wasn't…looking good. On their way, they heard the yelling coming from there and while walking there they passed a girl, named Sophia if he remember what Laurie told him correct, she looked upset and angry. Finally they arrived there and found that Noriko and Julian, according to Laurie, was about to get into fight.

"…should we do something?" Laura asked

Naruto gave a smirk before reply "I think I got it" He cross his fingers and in a smoke puff he turned into Emma Frost "Now let give them the scare of their life" Naruto…um fake Emma put on his-um I mean her I mean oh! She/he put on a serious face before walk into the room, and caused everyone to look at him/her with shock.

"Miss Emma! But-" Julian was cut

"Silent I don't want to hear a word" she/he said in angry tone

"We were just-" this time it Noriko and she was cut as well

"I said not,a,word " The two about to open their mouth to talk again but was cut "If you two don't shut up, I will show you the most horror image you have ever seen, it will be so horror that it will make you want to torn out your eyes so you will not have to see it again" She/he said a pure cold-blooded tone and caused everyone to fell silence…until…

"*LAUGH* oh you all should have seen your face" the sudden burst of laugh from the most fear instructor created the confusion among the student in the room until…

*poof*

The smoke surrounded Emma and when it gone, replacing her was no other than…

"YOU!" both Julian and Noriko shouted out in shock and confusion with a little bit of relive.

"Yup" Naruto said proudly

"You will pay for that!" Julien shouted, as he launched two rays at the blond.

It wasn't hard to dodge the ray for Naruto but Julian didn't give up he keep shooting it. But one of the ray land near the crowd and cause them to dodge. At that moment Naruto suddenly stopped, which also caused Julian to stop as well. He looked at the spot where the ray land before turned back to Julian with a face that show no sign of satisfaction like he make just a few minute ago. He walked up to Julian and stopped in front of him. The two lock into staring contest, which Julian was losing, they stared like that for a while until

"AH!" Julian yell as Naruto's tail slab his face, it was a hard slab despite Naruto use only his tail.

"What was-" another slab

"Sto-" another one

"W-" slab that bitch to dead!

"…" finally Julian stop trying to talk.

"Good, now you are silent" Naruto said "Do you know why I slab you?" Julian was about to answer but looked at Naruto tail and decided to stay quite "It because of your recklessness" the blond said as he pointed at the spot where the ray land. "You almost hurt other student because of your anger; do you have anything else to say?" Julian only looked down, didn't said anything. "Good it seem you learn, but you will have to learn how to proper control your emotion; do I make myself clear?" Julian only nod

"And you" Naruto said as he turned to Noriko and caused her to gulp "You also need emotional control, if you act like this every times your enemy taunt you then you would be dead" Naruto said, and cause her to looked down as well "I will overlooked this one, but if this happen again I will not tolerate it like this times, understand?" the two nod "Good" Naruto said as give them a small smile.

*clap clap clap* the sound hand clapped coming from the room entry.

"Well done" the one who said was no other than Scott Summer himself "It seem it a good choice I choose you as instructor" Scott compliment

"Wait, what did you just said sir?" one of the students from the crowd, Hope Abbott aka Trance, asked.

Scott turn to the kid "Well children, Naruto here will be your main instructor from now on, he will choose how to teach you kid along with other instructor, though he is in charge"

Julian opened his mouth again "You can't be se-" another slab from the tail, and Julian was quite.

"Sorry kid but I and Emma have come to an agreement since we both and the x-men are often busy with world saving we needed someone to keep training you to be ready" Scott looked at Naruto again "And he is fitting, so from tomorrow, he will be in charge of all the remaining student, but don't worry things he will be teaching, whatever it is, must be approved by both me and Emma" When Scott finished the last sentence, he left the room.

Naruto turned to the student "well that was unexpected" he chuckle, but most people don't seem to be…well…easy as Naruto did. "Anyways if there nothing else I will be going now" he said as he left the place, but on his ways he stop by Laura and whisper into her ear "Go make friend" he said as he left for his bedroom, doing author know what.

END

**QUESTION: 1. SHOULD I GIVE NARUTO FOX EAR?**

** 2. DO YOU WANT NARUTO TO HAVE HAREM?**

**POST IN REVIEW OR PM ME TO ANSWER.**


End file.
